


Lilac Lives

by Paraphilic_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bisexual Lance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Character, Gay Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Lance's family - Freeform, M/M, Made up languages, Mentioned Shiro, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character(s), Minor Hunk - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Pidge - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Royal Keith, Royal Lance, Sexual Tension, These things will be labeled in notes, Violence, Writer Keith, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraphilic_Nerd/pseuds/Paraphilic_Nerd
Summary: After buying a Pendulum from a mysterious and quite honestly odd antique shop. Keith has tohelp and go to another dimension with his rock, that suddenly turned into a man called Lance.Where...many things happen, like where he becomes a king of an entire country. Well, at leastthis will make for a good book right?





	Lilac Lives

This was supposed to be a normal day for Keith Kogane. All he was expecting to happen for that day was for him to be writing his book, trying to meet an impossible deadline and to ask some questions to a white stone that swung yes or no whenever you asked it a question. He wasn’t expecting for that same, previously mentioned, stone to break in half completely and a random person just magically come out of it like some sort of genie from a bottle. I mean, who would?

Now, for this all to make sense, we should probably go back to about a month ago, give or take a few. Keith was walking home from buying groceries. The air was frigid and uncaring, the cold wind blowing every few moments not really helping the situation either. Keith looked up at the sky to see the dark clouds roll by, sighing heavily to himself, hoping to god that it wouldn’t rain, though, when he thought that he felt a few drops of water on him. Grumbling to himself he quickened his pace, trying to see if he could outrun it. However, before he could get home harsh raindrops began to land on him with harsher winds blowing. He began to look around for some shelter, soon seeing an old building.

He walked over, going over to the window to see if anything or anyone was inside. He looked up at the sign curiously, his eyes squinting in the process as he read. _“Hope’s Antique shop.”_ he stopped and looked at the door, deciding to try and open it, which luckily it did.

“Must be opened then.” he mumbled to himself as he went into the store, beginning to look around. He set his soaking groceries down onto the ground so he wouldn’t drag in any water that they were now carrying; to his despair if I may remind you. He went and placed his hands into his jacket, starting to walk around.

The place was gorgeous with dark oakwood covering the walls with the bottom lining the inside of the store with red brick, then the floors having grey wood covering it. The wide windows that Keith had previously looked through were covered with shades, the bottom only leaving a tiny bit to be seen through that made the inside a bit dark, but the tiny bit that shone through had the dimmed light that came from the natural light outside. Antiques covered the place, they were precariously placed, seeming to be a bit dangerous but a path being made with them. It all seemed….normal, for the most part, except for the scent and the lack of people. The scent seemed….exotic, you’d assume it would be oak, the scent of old books, or maybe something else, because of what the store had in it. But this? It seemed to be…..a sort of spice, nothing like cinnamon, something he’d never smelled before to be perfectly honest, that was so hard to describe. Now the people? Keith just assumed could be in the back. So, like any logical person who had free time to kill, he began to walk around.

He started to walk to the door that was half way open, slowly and cautiously making sure that nothing fell on top of him, or if he did anything wrong. Though, to be fair, it would be the owner’s fault since they weren’t here to stop him. Finally getting to the door he turned his head to look around, peeking as he placed his hand onto the rim of the entrance, not going inside. Not like it would make much of a difference since there was no one inside.

He raised a brow, deciding to call out still. “Hello?” No answer. He sighed and walked away from the door, going over to his bags and hoping that the rain had stopped. Just as he had made it halfway, he felt something….odd. It was hard to describe, kind of like the scent to be honest with the description, it seemed so exotic. It felt nice though, warm and calming is all he could tell you if you asked how it felt. He turned to where he thought the source of this….feeling was at just to see a golden picture frame. He raised a brow and shook his head, thinking he was insane, he continued to walk till he noticed something hanging from it. Curiously, he went over to the frame, trying to avoid the clutter as he did. When he got to it he bent down and took the single chain, carefully taking it off.

Holding up the silver chain, a milk white stone that had a blue tint to it, dropped and swung loosely. It seemed to glow, surprisingly, but he just blamed it on the small amount of light coming from the window.

“Like it?’

“Ah!” Keith squeaked, abruptly getting out of his curious state of intrigue and stood up quickly, turning around at what seemed to be light -freaking - speed. When he did, he saw...an old man that was small, wrinkled all over from head to toe, he was skinny and scrawny, and his hair was almost completely gone. He had a cane, but one of those more fancier types, the ones that had a crystal on top and seemed to be for the rich or for cosplay, depending on the character. He held it out in front of him and was just...looking up at Keith, raising a brow at him like he had gone insane.

_“Where the heck were you when I was looking for you!?”_

“No need to worry, just the owner, no need to get your panties in a twist.” he stated bluntly, his speaking quick as his voice was hoarse.

“How- where-?” Keith stumbled on his words, surprised to say the least.

“So, that pendulum? Are you interested in it?”

He pointed towards the stone that Keith was still clutching. He had placed it up to his chest, acting as if he was going to protect it or something. Keith raised a brow, confused. He glanced down, not realizing what he was doing and untensing, then looking back down at the man. “What’s...a pendulum?- You mean...this?” He asked curiously and raised the stone a tiny bit.

“Yes, that’s a pendulum, it’s a stone with a sort of energy that you can ask questions to, specially yes or no questions. And that one is quite a special one.”

Keith nodded in understanding till he said the last part, “What do you mean by...special?”

The man began to limp away, the sound of his cane tapping the floor present as can be. He slowly walked over to the desk that was by the back door Keith had previously walked through. He went and leaned his cane onto the wall and sat down into his red leather chair that looked like it should belong in an old victorian castle. He sighed heavily and leaned back into his seat, placing his arms onto the arm rests, already relaxed.

“Well, that one has quite a personality along with a history.” He stated bluntly, “Not to mention the type of stone he is.” _“_

_He? Personality? History? Must be one of THOSE types of people.”_

Keith decided to follow the man, going over to the desk and leaning on it. He still had the stone in his hand though. “You believe in _that_ sort of thing?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Of course I do! Why don’t you try it out if you don’t think it has a personality or anything?”

“....” He sighed and looked back at the front door, he could still hear the rain pouring outside and the window bringing in some of the light still looked dark. He looked back over at the man and shrugged, not seeing the loss of anything if he tried. “Alright, how do I figure that out? Ya know...to figure out the personality”

“Well you have to spend time with it, but you can ask it questions, that tends to help.”

“Ask questions…?” Keith said, the skepticism practically radiating out of him.

“Yes! Ask questions. To do so, what you do is hold it up, once it’s still, ask it a question and it’ll start swinging.” He stated bluntly.

Keith nodded slowly in understanding, he decided to try it out, not seeing the real harm in anything. He sighed and thought for a second. He didn’t really have any creative questions, well….creative questions to where he wouldn’t be embarrassed about asking, he then had a generic question pop into his mind. “Uh….is my favorite color red?”

The pendulum began to swing up and down, picking up speed as it stated _“yes”_ , keith raised a brow in a bit of shock. He looked around to see if there was any wind or anything causing it, but no, the air was still as could be.

“So?”

“Uh yeah, it is. It’s a cool parlor trick you have here.” The man sighed, a bit irritated but ignored it. “It seems to like you a lot.” he then thought for a second and continued after seeing his confused expression and lingering question that was on his lips. “Usually they won’t respond or will barely respond if they don’t care for you. That one seems to.” He smiled.

Keith nodded in, partial, understandment. The idea still seemed irrational, but tried to keep an open mind.

“Hm..alright…so are there...any other ways you can tell a personality?” he asked, trying to continue the conversation.

“Well, the stone helps, that one is a moonstone, it keeps nightmares away, healing, helps with emotional instability. It mostly is referenced to woman though, but, it can also help males as well.”

“Oh okay….” He went and glanced back at the door, he noticed that the rain was beginning to sound like nothing but soft pitter patter, the light outside coming back to show the sun instead of dreary clouds. He looked over, he needed to get out of there but he also didn’t want to be rude either, so he thought about buying the pendulum, or whatever it was called. _“_

_It wouldn’t be too bad… I mean, it seems to be a cheap item, plus it wouldn’t be too bad if this actually worked….why not? What could go wrong?”_

“So, how much is it? I don’t see a tag on it.” Keith asked kindly.

The man seemed to brighten up, however the gleam in his eyes seemed to be mischievous. “20 dollars, however, I’ll give it to you for free. You seem like a nice person and no one usually talks to me for this long.”

Keith blinked a few times, his mouth dropping to the ground. “A-are you sure?” he said, defiantly surprised by this.

“Of course.”

“U-um alright, well i have to go, thank you for giving me this, though.” Keith said as he put the moonstone into his front jacket pocket.

“You’re welcome,” he smirked, “have fun~” he snickered.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, soon shaking it off, and walking out of the store with his groceries and a new item in his pocket.

This was how Keith’s life got turned upside down, this was the beginning of it all for a weird adventure, one you’d only see in the books he’d and other people would write. Throughout the first month he had gotten the new toy, he had gotten quite attached to it. He would talk to it to relieve stress, mostly about his outrageous deadlines, how is publishers were idiots, and all of the other idiotic things in his life. He would ask it questions, mostly for his book, names, locations, etc. He also got a few hours of good sleep whenever he slept by the pendulum he noticed, which he barely did - both sleeping and having good ones at that -, however when he didn’t, he would notice that they would revert back to him waking up in sweat and tears, screaming as a world of fire burned around him and he awoke, going back to working himself to the bone. However, during this time, the stone was cracking. It began to crack more and more throughout the month. When he went back to the store to see if the man could fix it, he found that the store was no longer there, finding out that it never actually existed in the first place. So, the days continued with the stone breaking every day. Trying to be careful with it, however it not doing any good in the long run. Ha, kind of like everything else in his goddamn life.

Finally, it did. After he had asked it a question of, _“Is Iceland a good place to put a demonic gate to hell at?”_ because, why not? It broke down the middle completely, crumbling into little pieces like a glass shattering. Keith sighed at the crumbled pieces of rock, pushing himself from where it was at. “Why did I even go in there?” he asked himself, beginning to stand up so he could go retrieve a trash can to clean up the newly made mess there was. However, when he turned around, he began to feel that same energy as he did in the store. He slowly turned around to see that the tiny fragments of stone were pulsing a sky blue. Which….isn’t suppose to happen right…?

He narrowed his eyes at them, wondering if he’s going insane from the lack of sleep, till smoke began to fill up the room. It gathered around in the spot the rocks were laying at, it continued to swirl around going faster and faster like a mini tornado. Keith was stumbling back, his eyes wide and frozen to the spot as he clinged to the nearby wall. Then, the smoke dispersed like nothing had happened, leaving something behind. Aka a body.

It was a male with short chocolate brown hair, sun kissed tanned skin that had clutters of freckles littering his skin like stardust on his shoulders and face that seemed to glow ever so slightly like little stars, his body was skinny but very muscular at the same time with wiry muscles on his arms and a hard stomach and chest, his ears had a point to them as they peeked out of his hair as well acting like elf ears. What was even more weird than the ears though were his clothes, he seemed to be dressed like a belly dancer with dark blue, almost navy puff pants that stopped at his ankles and wore low around his waist, around that same waist was silver and gold chains with different fabrics around it as well, he didn’t have any shirt on to cover his chest with, he had many piercings in his ear, and Keith didn’t notice this at first but, he had blue glowing markings on his skin as well, acting sort of like the freckles.

The man began to cough, his eyes still closed however, which gave Keith his opportunity to go over to the side and grab a pencil off of his desk as he continued to stare at the mysterious hot guy. Becoming seemingly flustered by this fact,

“H-how...what!?” He stammered trying to look for words. He kept the pencil in front of him acting as if it was a knife, because why wouldn’t he? The elf belly dancer thing, (Keith’s words), began to get up and he was only a tiny bit taller than him, he massaged his temple, groaning softly to himself.

“Who are you!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this little prologue! I’m working with someone on this, she’s been helping   
> me with editing, she actually roleplayed the entire thing with me which is why we even have this   
> story, and will be making fanart of this! So yeah, I’m very grateful to them, so big thanks to her.   
> (I’ll be adding them on here as a co-creator once they make an account on here.) I won’t be   
> having a schedule for this for the main reason of, I don’t even have a schedule in my real life.   
> However I am already writing the second chapter right now. So, be expecting that soon.   
> Hopefully. Well, thank you again for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day~!


End file.
